Like this?
by Keyo-Red Angel of Hope
Summary: Only one 'oneshot' again. Floating removed because it sucked. When all is over in FoM, Razma sits alone upon a rock, wondering if he'll be alone forever, while others have found their happieness. Then Semyl comes along RxS


Me: As said before, this is a one-shot fanfic about Razma and Semyl from Z.O.E Fist of Mars (for the game-boy advance) Fluffy I believe is the right term to use for this fic, hope you like it and I don't own Z.O.E. I meant to have this up for St Valentine's Day, but never managed to get it done in time. Its set about a month after the game ends.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Like this?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Razma gazed up at the stars from his spot on a rocky outcrop at the edge of one of the domes. He was dressed in his usually flight jacket and jeans, and his unruly red hair spiked in all directions. He shifted his position, causing the dust of the Martian soil to cloud around him. Somewhere up there, amongst the stars, were Cage and Myona...He hoped, nah...He knew they were happy together, roaming the stars. He sighed and looked down. It seemed everyone in BIS had found happiness. Warren and Mebius had gotten together and had started to raise the child he had found, Cage and Myona were wandering amongst the stars together, Yukito had managed to make amends with his father and the two were working out their differences and Semyl was now able to devote more time to the kids in the orphanage, they were her family after all. Razma began to stare at the dust below him.  
  
"And what do I have...?"  
  
He had no family to go back to and no-one to love. No...That wasn't true. He had no-one who loved him back. Maybe he should just leave and go off and spend the rest of his life alone. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a picture that was badly crumpled. He smoothed it out with his hand and smiled at it. The picture was one stored in the memory of the Caliburnus LEV. It was of its pilot Semyl. Razma's smile grew at the sight of the smiling girl; the picture was from after a victory, so Semyl was giving off one of her large cheery smiles. She was always calling him 'the idiot', and Razma had to admit he deserved it. He began to talk to himself once more as he threw a rock from his perch.  
  
"Why am I such a jerk? I'm always being such a big jerk towards her..."  
  
"What girl you pining after now?"  
  
Razma whirled his head around when he heard the new voice. He was surprised when he saw the figure that had climbed up to his little 'thinking' spot. He quickly shoved the picture in his pocket, not wanting the girl to see it; after all, it was of her.  
  
Semyl brushed the strands of her chestnut hair from her eyes. It was pointing in all directions as always. She was dressed in her regular attire of a green sleeveless jacket, tight green skirt with blue biking shorts underneath and blue gloves. The gloves and her knees were dusty from climbing up the rock face, she pulled off her gloves and dusted off her knees and walked over to sit with Razma. 'Thinking of some girl as usual' she thought to herself.  
  
"So this is where you've been hiding for the past week." Semyl grinned. "The others were starting to worry." She lied.  
  
To be quite frank the others hadn't really been worried. They wondered where he had gone, but guessed that he had just wandered off, or gone on a little holiday without telling anyone. Only Semyl had been worried, but she found herself unable to admit it.  
  
"Oh...Were they..." Razma sighed, very out of character.  
  
Semyl didn't know how to react, and the two sat in silence for a while, until Razma spoke up.  
  
"Semyl."  
  
"Hmmm...Yes?"  
  
Razma took a deep breath.  
  
"I...I just wanted to apologize."  
  
Semyl blinked in confusion.  
  
"You...apologize? For what?"  
  
"For...for everything. For all the times I've been a real jerk towards you. And especially for that time when the UNSF were going to execute you, Mebius and Myona...When I said I wasn't worried about you I was lying."  
  
Semyl wasn't sure what to think, she remained silent and confused.  
  
"I was worried about you...In all honesty I was more scared than I ever had been in my life, even when Phil tried to kill me wasn't as scary as when I saw your face on that screen showing those to be executed. Ms Robin said we shouldn't go as it would be too risky, and Deckson was having doubts...But I was too scared to care. I would have gone after you even if I had to leave my LEV at the base and quit BIS and do it on foot, I would have come to save you."  
  
"You...You were worried about me?" Semyl asked nervously.  
  
Razma felt that she would burst out laughing at any minute and start calling him an idiot, so he just stayed silent and looked down, nodding his head.  
  
Semyl could feel herself blush. She had a bad habit of being too hard on Razma and not trusting him enough. It was rare for her to see a genuine burst of emotion like this from him, and she wasn't sure how to respond. She gazed back out at the stars.  
  
"This is a really lovely spot. I guess you take every girl you meet up here eh?" she grinned, teasing him.  
  
Razma looked at Semyl's grin and then to the stars.  
  
"No. I've always wanted to find somebody special enough to share this view with, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I just felt that every girl I've been out with didn't really care about me all that much. You would be the first girl to come up here since my family came here for picnics back when we had some kind of stability."  
  
In honesty Semyl was the only girl he'd ever wanted to bring up here. The only one he could ever truly love...but he felt she would never go with him. Probably say he'd try something perverted.  
  
"Oh." Semyl blushed out of embarrassment. "I've never met your family Razma; come to think of it you never talk about them."  
  
Razma looked down at Semyl for a moment then to the ground. When he spoke, his voice was cracked and filled with sorrow.  
  
"That's because they're dead. My home was bombed and I was the only one left alive. Deckson found me and took me in. I was only 14."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Semyl was an orphan, and had never known her parents. So in a way she could sympathise with Razma...but in another she couldn't. She had been abandoned at birth; his entire family was ripped from him and died before his eyes. And yet for as long as she had known him he was a happy person and she never suspected this sort of sadness to be in him. The importance of this place just hit Semyl. Razma had wanted to bring the girl he believed was his soul-mate up here, and she had just come barging in.  
  
"I...I guess you don't want me up here. I'll...I'll just go."  
  
She began to get up but felt Razma's hand wrap around her wrist to keep her on the ground.  
  
"No. It's okay. I was starting to get lonely sitting up here all the time on my own."  
  
Semyl eased herself back into a sitting position and looked up at Razma.  
  
"Razma...I'm sorry for hitting you and calling you an idiot all the time. And I'm really sorry for hitting you with the hammer that time when you were in the medical bay."  
  
Razma looked down at Semyl, he blinked as his eyes met with hers, and he looked down at the ground to avoid getting lost in them.  
  
"No. You were right to call me an idiot, and I deserved it all the times you hit me. Especially that time in the medical bay. I'm just a jerk." He turned his head to face away from Semyl.  
  
Semyl reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No you're not! Yes, at times you can be a bit of a jerk, but you always come through when we've needed you, when I've needed you. You've risked your life to protect people and things that mean nothing to you, but everything to others...to me...I'm the jerk. I always assume the worst about you and when you go out of your way to help me I never thank you and I just get on at you more...I'm such a bitch..." She let her hand fall from Razma's shoulder and took her turn to stare at the ground.  
  
Her head looked up when she felt Razma pick her hand up from the ground, a sincere smile on his face.  
  
"No you're not Semyl. You're a very good person."  
  
"I guess we should agree that we're both good people before we spend all night at this."  
  
Razma began to chuckle and so did Semyl. After a burst of laughter the two returned to staring at the stars. About 10 minutes passed in silence, until Semyl spoke up.  
  
"Say Razma. If you did find that 'special someone' to bring up here, rather than have me barging in here, what would you do with them?" She turned to look up at her friend.  
  
Razma turned and looked at her.  
  
"I guess the first thing I would do, after we'd sat down, would be to slide my arm around her waist and pull her in close. Kinda like this."  
  
Semyl felt her heart miss a beat as Razma's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in against his body. Her breathing became short and light.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Razma smiled, wandering why she was going along with this.  
  
"Well...I'd wait to see if she approved of me doing it, by wrapping her arm around my waist and leaning against me."  
  
Semyl took her turn to smile; her breathing grew a little more comfortable.  
  
"Kinda like this?"  
  
She slid her arm around Razma's form and pulled herself in even closer, resting her head on his shoulder. Razma let out a 'hmm' of approval.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I'd lay my head against hers. Kinda like this."  
  
Razma lay his head on Semyl's, enjoying the scent of her perfume, and the soft feel of her chestnut hair against his cheek.  
  
"Then what?" Semyl tilted her head from the stars to Razma's face. In response, Razma tilted his head to look straight into her eyes.  
  
"We'd look at the stars for a while then I would probably turn to face her. Kinda like this." He shifted so his whole body was facing Semyl's. "Then I'd wait to see if she'd turn to face me."  
  
"Kinda like this?" Semyl asked as she shifted around to face Razma. "Then what?"  
  
Razma's face held a look of nervousness and peace as he spoke.  
  
"I would wrap my arms around her, kinda like this." Semyl stopped breathing for a few seconds as she felt both of Razma's arms around her body, holding her tightly but gently.  
  
"I guess you'd want the girl to wrap her arms around you...Kinda...like this." She gently wrapped her bare slender arms around Razma's waist and pulled in close, feeling the muscles under his shirt with her cheek as she rested her head on his chest for a moment, before looking up at him. "Then what."  
  
"I'd lean in closer...kinda like this..." There was barely any room between their faces, he could feel Semyl's quick breaths on his face, and doubts nagging him in the back of his head over what he was about to do. "Then...I'd...kiss her..."  
  
He finished off the space between them and pushed his lips to hers. Semyl's eyes widened as his closed. For a moment she was at a loss. Then peace overcame here and she began to return the kiss. Her eyes closed and she could feel Razma's embrace tighten as hers did. She parted her lips, allowing Razma to take the kiss to its full form. After a few seconds they drew back, each taking in sharp breaths.  
  
"Kinda...like that." Razma finished.  
  
Both of their faces were burning red. For a moment he thought that Semyl would slap him, but was surprised when she spoke rather than hit him.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I'd wait to see if she kissed me back...or slapped me and walked off."  
  
Semyl grinned and moved her arms from Razma's waist to his neck and pulled in close, kissing him. This kiss went as far as the last and lasted longer. Both felt a wave of passion and a sense of peace and belonging well up inside them. Eventually the broke away.  
  
"Kinda like that?"  
  
Razma's reddened face grinned.  
  
"Kiss me again and maybe I'll tell you."  
  
Semyl returned the grin, rather than hit him as Razma expected. She pulled herself in close again and the two kissed again. And so the night passed, with the two on the spot on the rock never breaking their embrace. Razma had found his place and that the one he loved with all his heart loved him back. His father, before he had died, had said that the rock was a place of great magic. For if you and the one you love spend the night there, you will be together for the rest of your years and your love will never cease. Razma had never really believed what his father had said...until that night...and all the nights after it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Me: I apologise again for not getting this up on St Valentine's Day. But I wanted this to be done to the full extent. A belated happy Valentine's Day to all of you and you're loved ones. 


End file.
